


Disney Princess

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, more tags to be added later, mostly fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Disney Princess

Asher and Cece had a party they wanted to go to on the night scheduled for of Trick or Treating and, surprisingly, Derek had said yes. Well, not terribly surprising considering he had three deputies that volunteered to be his eyes and ears. Stiles would have griped about the gross misuse of department resources but there wasn't much going on and it gave him peace of mind. Win/Win. 

So he and Derek would be celebrating with the Argent-Mccalls and maybe the Boyds, if Erica wasn’t throwing up constantly. 

Erica and Boyd had been the last couple in the pack to start a family, but as it turned out, once they started, they really went all out. 

Mason, their oldest, had only just turned two and Mary Margaret was only eight months old when Erica found out she was expecting another little bundle. That was about three weeks ago and she’d been having one hellacious battle with morning sickness 24/7. Stiles kinda felt sorry for catwoman, but more for Boyd. When they dropped by to check on her, she threatened her husband’s manhood half a dozen times in ten minutes. So much so, that Mason was now toddling around the house, babbling the word “Dick”. Erica laughed for about two seconds before a look of mortification filled her face and she started crying. She sobbed against Stiles’ shoulder, whimpering about how bad of a mother she was and how Boyd was going to leave her and take her kids because he’s the perfect man and never says anything he’s not supposed to. 

Stiles held onto her until Boyd piped up from the corner, having heard everything. 

“Well, Fuck.” 

Erica sniffled a couple times, but she cheered up pretty quickly after having poured out all of her frustrations. Stiles was ready to get the hell out of dodge, but because Derek was a better person than Stiles, he offered to watch Mason and Mary Margaret for the rest of the day.

“What would you have done, Stiles? You saw the same thing I did, and we both know you don’t need wolf senses to pick up on what was about to happen with those two,” Derek hissed, as he strapped M2 (M-squared) into her carrier. Erica may or may not have said he wasn’t allowed use the nickname, but she couldn’t stop Stiles from thinking it.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get the little munchkins back to the house. One of them is probably getting ready to start wailing.” Stiles could feel the eyeroll, but Derek didn’t respond. He just buckled Mason into his booster seat and climbed behind the wheel. 

When they got back to the house and began unpacking the three bags you’re required to carry when you have a small werewolf cubs, they realized that Erica packed two Halloween Costumes.

“So, looks like we’re taking these little guys on a candy run tonight,” Stiles paused, scanning both outfits in the bag. “Let’s see what you’re gonna be, Mase.” He pulled out a pirate costume with an adorable plastic parrot to perch on his cute little shoulder. Stiles resisted the urge to squeal at the mental image of Mason dressed up as the little pirate, wearing the eyepatch and a bandana wrapped around his toddler-sized head. Instead, he dug in deeper and lifted out a mass of chiffon and satin. When he got it sorted out he could see that it was a Cinderella style ball gown. 

“Oooh, Mary Margaret looks like you’re gonna be a Disney Princess!” He pressed the dress out flat and hung it up, not wanting to add any wrinkles, lest risk Erica trying to decapitate him for ruining M2’s first Trick or Treat. He folded Mason’s pirate clothes and put them on the top shelf with his tiny little accessories before continuing to empty out the bags. Derek raced around the living room with a laughing, wiggling Mason under one arm and the carrier in his free hand. 

“DEE!” Mason squealed in delight. Stiles couldn’t contain the warmth that filled his chest. He joined them on the couch when he finished, but almost as soon as he sat down Derek wrinkled his nose. 

“Let me guess, one of them needs changed?”

“Don’t worry. I got it,” Derek answered, unbuckling M2 from her seat and pulling her to his shoulder. Stiles once again felt the tug in his chest making him reminiscent over the twins’ first year. Sure, he’d been a zombie for most of it, both he and Derek going on little to no sleep, but it had all been worth it. It was almost enough to make him want another little one. 

Almost. 

 

They changed, fed, and played with the kids for a few hours before it was time to get them washed up and in their spiffy new costumes. Stiles called dibs on Mase’s Pirate Costume, leaving Derek to deal with a somewhat temperamental baby and a fluffy princess dress. That was okay, he’d dealt with a far more intimidating Cece when he’d asked her not to dress as batgirl seven days a week. At a mere nine years old she gave him a very stern talking to on dressing her body and the rights she had over it. Needless to say, Derek had very little opinion on what she wore after that. 

Derek laid Mary Margaret down on the bed and gently slid the towel over her wriggling naked back. She was at that age where everything was interesting and she was finally able to push herself closer to see what it was, how it worked, and how it broke on occasion. He flashed his eyes at her and felt a pull in his chest when her little golden flares went wide in gleeful amusement. She had no way of accessing her wolf yet, but Derek imagined it felt a little like a wave of happiness and comfort. 

Eventually, she sat still enough for Derek to put her in a onesie and some warm pants to go under her princess dress. Even though she was a wolf, she’d still have human temperatures and a very human immune system for another year or so. When Derek reached for the dress Mary Margaret rolled over, nearly giving him a heart attack. She was at least a foot from the edge of the bed, but it still gave Derek’s over-protectiveness a start..

He pulled fistfulls of light fluffy netting over her chubby belly and smiled at how much she reminded him of Erica. Derek often wondered if it was just because Erica picked the wardrobe, but Mary Margaret rarely ever fussed about it. Cece threw hissy fits every single time Stiles or Lydia tried to put something on her head at that age. Maybe it was a combination of her mother dressing her in frilly gowns and outrageous accessories clipped or tied onto her head, while Mary Margaret wore it happily. 

 

Either way, Derek decided that she made for a beautiful Cinderella and she was going to get an unimaginable amount of candy. Who could say no to that face?


End file.
